Los cinco pasos de Akira
by Nirvan
Summary: Después de todo solo tenia dieciséis años ¿como esperaban que se entregara a esa realidad?
1. Negación

Si aún queda audiencia en este rincón de Fanfcition espero de corazón y les guste. Besos.

* * *

Era de mañana, el reloj en la cabecera marcaba las 7:30, él no era consciente de la hora y aunque lo fuera, lo más probable es que no se levantara para llegar temprano. Por la estación, el clima fuera del cuarto era bastante frío, el cielo solía amanecer opaco, sin el usual brillo de una mañana común y las nubes advertían siempre que en poco tiempo el cielo desahogaría sobre la ciudad entera toda la melancolía que llevaba arrastrando los últimos días.

Akira, el bulto sobre la cama, giraba de un lado a otro. El desasosiego con el que despertaba últimamente era terrible, tenía la sensación de estar olvidando algo importante, algo que en cualquier momento podría recordar, pero quizá no podría resolver, algo que ya de por si en idea representaba un problema.

De repente un viento helado rozó su piel provocándole a su cuerpo un escalofrió. Encogiéndose dentro de las cobijas miró hacia la ventana, se había dado cuenta que últimamente tenía la costumbre de dormir con el cristal abierto. Seguramente debía ser una mala costumbre que adoptó durante el verano. Cubrió su cabeza con la cobija, el tono afuera se iluminaba con parsimonia, lo había observado varias veces desde que despertó y como todos los días, se confundía pues la hora con ese clima era difícil de calcular ya que desde que despertaba los tonos nunca cambiaban demasiado.

No quería levantarse, pero la frustrante sensación solo se calmaba conforme fuera distrayendo su mente en cosas simples. Se levantó tomándose unos segundos para estirarse y después se metió al baño.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que Shirogane se había marchado al mundo de las sombras. Las cosas en comparación eran bastante tranquilas, pero aunque no lo admitiera, aun no podía acostumbrarse a su reciente soledad. Analizando su situación unos pasos más atrás, comprendia que había caído en el típico cliché "todo paso tan rápido que aun parecía irreal". Generaciones y generaciones de personas y personas no podían estar equivocadas, y por los mil diablos que ahora lo entendía.

Después de lavarse el rostro, tomó su cepillo de dientes y empezó con la rutina. Los días habían vuelto a ser aburridos. Sin los ataques provocados por Haruka, los kokuchi no volvieron más, eso fue una fortuna, pues después de haberle devuelto a Shirogane la energía que en su tiempo él le cedió, no pudo volver a transformarse en Shin, y a pesar de haber librado aquella batalla con algo de victoria, las cosas se volvieron molestas, y aunque todo seguía igual, las cosas ahora eran bastante diferentes.

**Negación**

Hacía cuatro semanas que no tenía noticias de Shirogane. Él no se sentía tan preocupado como sus compañeros, no era la primera vez que la sombra regresaba a su reino para recuperar fuerzas. Si bien nunca había estado tanto tiempo en aquel mundo, ni se había marchado en situaciones como aquellas, tampoco quería alarmarse. Tenía por seguro que el Shin regresaría en poco tiempo y que no había necesidad de extrañarlo, sentir lástima o preocuparse por él. Seguramente cuando regresara volverían sus usuales acosos y era mejor disfrutar por un rato ese momento breve de paz.

Los primeros días, Kou y Máster lo habían mantenido ocupado explicando cada cosa que Shirogane había dejado a medias. Quien era Ryuko, cuál era su labor, como Homurabi había llegado al poder y como es que el rey de la luz había sido traicionado y al final, asesinado. Akira quedo algo consternado, al parecer todo el mundo amaba a Ryuko. Él gran Ryuko, aquel que sonaba como el mejor amigo que alguien pudiera pedir, alguien simpático que siempre tendría algo divertido con lo cual animarte y aquel del cual Shirogane nunca dijo una palabra. Eso lo intrigó y en cierta forma le molestó, nunca supo mucho acerca de la sombra y su pasado, pero por lo que contaban ambos adultos, al parecer su vida en aquel lugar resultó ser bastante interesante, y por lo que había entendido, él no solo llegaría a entenderla sino que también algún día tendría que vivirla.

Esa noticia lo impactó. En un futuro tendría que tomar responsabilidad como el rey de la luz, y no hacía falta ser un genio para notar que al hablar del tema lo hacía con cierta pesadez, haciendo evidente para sus amigos que no se sentía muy cómodo con eso.

-Akira-kun.

-Hum… ¿Si?

-¿Podrías dejar de raspar la mesa?

-Ha... Sí, lo siento Master.

A pesar de ser un tema difícil, Akira pasó un tiempo formulando decenas de ideas sobre lo que le esperaba. Imaginaba que un castillo de luz sería diferente a los que se muestran en los libros de historia o a los grandes castillos Escoceses que pasaban en documentales por televisión, también llegó a pensar que por ser el castillo de luz, el mismo sería blanco, pero descartó esa idea rápidamente al caer en cuenta que era una tontería, que la luz no necesariamente tenía que verse de color blanco, así como las sombras de color negro... "_Que idiota_" pensó.

La puerta del bar se abrió al tiempo que la campanilla sonaba, por la entrada se dejó ver el simpático hombre de lentes que como siempre cargaba una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Master!

-Buenos días ¿Te sirvo algo Kou?

-Ahora no Master, vine por Aki -Dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas al chico en el hombro-. Vas bien abrigado ¿listo?

-Sí -Akira se levantó de su asiento dando a entender que quería ir al grano, metió su manos en los bolsillos de la gruesa chamarra azul que lo protegía bien del frío, dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Bueno, vamos.

-Sí. Gracias Master.

-Adiós Akira-kun, Kou, espero vuelvan pronto.

-¡Chao!- Se despidió con un gesto exagerado Kou mientras seguía al menor hasta la salida.

Cierto día Kou había insistido en que salieran a caminar un rato, al principio Akira no entendió el por qué de tanta insistencia de su hermano jurado, así que decidió complacerlo y aceptar una caminata por el lago. Como era normal en Kou, el mismo se encontraba hablando de temas irrelevantes pero a la vez interesantes, no era un secreto para nadie que sus conversaciones eran, y por mucho, más entretenidas de las que Aya y Kengo podrían entablar juntos, así que pasar el día con Kou era una buena forma de matar el tiempo, pero por alguna razón, sentía que había algo distinto en el color que Kou pintaba.

-…no volví a visitar a Andrew por miedo a que cambiara de opinión de volver a Locko, por ahora solo le mando una carta de vez en cuando y al parecer…

-¿Cartas? ¿Aun se utiliza eso? -Kou rió, si no hubiera estado escribiendo una carta cada dos semanas por los últimos 5 meses la idea de mandar una se le haría también extraña.

-En Locko la señal de internet no es muy buena -Akira soltó un sonido que indicaba que lo escuchaba-, además es un príncipe, sería mal visto que en plena asamblea sonara su celular o se encerrara por horas y horas en internet. Es su deber como príncipe y atracción turística mantener esa imagen. Y ahora que ha aceptado su posición, no me gustaría que se viera de nuevo tentado a huir.

-Si sería muy malo para su país ¿no?- comentó el castaño más para si mismo que para el rei mientras sus ojos repasaban la superficie del lago. De inmediato Kou notó que se había acercado _al tema_.

Había llevado a Akira a dar un paseo en un día de clases para que se relajara y así poder exponer un tema limpio, no para que recordara sus penas y hacer el día de psicólogo, así que más rápido que lo que tardaba en transformarse, giró la conversación.

-¿Sabes? también he recibido varias cartas de Haru-chan.

-¿Enserio?- eso sí parecía llamarle la atención de forma sana. Kou se detuvo cerca de la orilla, recogió una piedra y luego la lanzo al agua.

-Bueno, no me contesta él mismo, me contesta el viejo de parte de ambos… al parecer Haru-chan siente algo de vergüenza después de lo sucedido -tomó otra, la lanzo al aire y la atrapó para de nuevo rebotarla sobre el agua-. Pero eso es buena señal.

-¿A qué te refieres? -cuestionó sentándose, recargando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Haru dijo que odiaba disculparse?, Bueno, eso significa, aunque suene extraño, que de algún modo se está humanizando -lanzó de nuevo otra piedra que rebotó aun más allá que la anterior.

-Kouni, ¿crees que Haruka quiera volver después de todo? -preguntó mientras las ondas provocadas en el agua se expandían hasta chocar entre si. El pelinegro suspiró tomando otra piedra.

-Es joven, a pesar de que pasó con nosotros una parte muy importante de su vida, tiene derecho a continuar por el camino que le plazca, no creo que no le importemos, es solo que por su edad es muy fácil estancarse o abandonar con facilidad -se preparó para lanzar la piedra.

-...¿Y Shirogane? -Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, y aun más en el tono en que Akira la había formulado.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -Una pregunta obvia y estúpida. Tiró la piedra al agua sin rebotarla. Akira se tomó unos segundos para contestar, pensando en como plantear aquella idea que había esta rondando su cabeza.

-Kou, no creo que Shirogane este herido o perdido en el mundo de las sombras pero ¿no crees que es mucho tiempo como para no haber recuperado ya su energía? ¿Crees posible que este... intentando enfrentar esto él solo?

Si que era un chico difícil, ¿como contraatacar ese punto sin terminar hiriéndolo? Pero tenía que hacerlo, no habría más oportunidades para hablar con la verdad. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y se sentó junto a él en el suelo.

-Aki… tú lo viste en primera fila, Shirogane, estaba a punto de morir y la fuerza concentrada en ti era simplemente mediocre en comparación con la que usualmente requería para mantenerse en forma -Akira gruño, Kou ya iba sombre lo mismo, así que no pudo evitar alzar un poco más de lo normal el tono su voz.

-Conoces a Shirogane, el no se dejaría morir de esa…- pero Kou lo interrumpió al tiempo que se buscaba los cigarros.

-Después de lo sucedido quizá haya despertado días después y quién sabe dónde o con quien, en ese mundo hay gente que por quedar bien con Homurabi lo prefieren mue…

-¡Kou…!- En eso sonó un celular, fue una desgracia para Akira y una fortuna para Kou, pues el castaño ya había apretado los puños, dispuesto a callarlo. Por primera vez en su vida había sentido la necesidad de golpear a Kou hasta el cansancio, al tiempo que le hubiera gustado gritarle que dejara de ser un pesimista y confiara de una vez en Shirogane.

-¡Ayumi! ¿Que tal va todo?...

Apenas un minuto después, Kou colgaba el teléfono y Akira ya estaba sintiendo un ardor inundar con desespero su garganta. Decidió que no quería problemas, y antes de que Kou sacara la primera palabra de su boca, se levantó y siguió caminando, el azabache con disgusto se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo.

-¡Aki!

-¿Hu? -Kou sabía lo que Akira estaba haciendo, no solo porque ya no le prestaba atención, si no porque su paso se había vuelto demasiado acelerado como para considerar eso una caminata amigable entre amigos. Desde atrás miró al chico con cierta lastima. Quizá no había sido el mejor momento para tratar el tema y había metido las manos muy rápido al agua recién hervida para sacar la llave de la celda– Kouni ¿quién era esa chica?

Le preguntó acerca de su llamada telefónica con un tono rápido y cortante, y fingió seguir el hilo de la conversación. La caminata de Kou quedo arruinada, el mismo supo que no era momento para continuar, y al cabo de una hora Akira lanzo la escusa más desobligada que se hubiera molestado en formular.

-Lo siento Kou, le dije a Kengo que le ayudaría con su tarea -Kou quedo estático por unos segundos, no ante el hecho de que Akira hubiera decidido marcharse, sino por la combinación de palabras que jamás (juntas) llegarían siquiera a rozar la realidad, y estaba seguro que Akira lo había hecho a propósito para hacerle entender que no quería seguir hablando con él.

Kou suspiró cansado mientras prendía el tercer cigarrillo del día, miró a Akira que se encontraba atravesando la entrada de aquel parque, seguro pensando en que el hombre era demasiado terco. A él tampoco le agradaba lo que tenía que decirle, pero por el bien de todos, era mejor ir empezando los planes de una buena estrategia sin incluir más a la sombra plateada, y estaba seguro de que Akira lo sabía, pero…

_"-¡Kou!_

_-¡Ay…umi-chan! ¿Que tal va todo?_

_-¡¿Estas con Akira cierto?! ¡¿Por qué no nos avisaste?! ¡Dijiste que nos esperarías para que no estuviera solo!_

_-Linda, mi amor, esas cosas son personales, entiendes, no puedes irlas compartiendo con una bola de gánster…_

_-¡Kou-ni~!-_ se escucho un grito seguido de un golpe.

_-¡Escúchame bien Kou, más te vale no echar nada a perder con Akira o te las veras conmigo! ¡HU...! ¡Eres tan obstinado, debiste seguir el plan!_

_-Mujer no creo que debas decirme eso a mí si no era yo, entonces hubiera sido a tu forma _-Aya pareció trabarse en el teléfono con la respuesta, parecía no entender el modo en que Kou le estaba contestando, otro grito de parte de Kengo se dejo oír para ser de nuevo silenciado, Kou había tapado la bocina para que Akira no escuchara lo que le gritaban al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Escucha, ahora tendrás que llevarlo a un lugar pacifico, a Akira no le gusta la gente…_

_-Amor, supe eso antes que tu, no hace falta repetirlo, si amor, nos vemos al rato…_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!_

_-Adiós~_

_-¡Pervertido adefesio delincuente no te atrevas a…! *Tup* _-Cuando reaccionó, Akira ya había retomado la caminata de forma violenta.

_-¡Akira!-_ y como queriendo evadir aquello con lo Kou iba a continuar, preguntó.

_-Kouni ¿quién era esa chica?-_ Más claro no podía estar, no era un buen momento para insistir.

_-Bueno era del trabajo, que extraña es la vida, te acuestas con una chica y espera que seas su héroe y consejero de cada problema… yo solo le prometí amor eterno -_Mintió"

Akira llegó a su casa después de una breve plática con Aya y Kengo. Ambos habían estado esperándolo en el bar de Master creyendo que quizá lo encontrarían ahí, pero al no hacerlo fueron a parar fuera de su casa esperándolo para que Aya lo "reprendiera". A Akira estas muestras de preocupación hacia su educación y el pegajoso de su amigo por un lado no lo ponían de buen humor, más sin embargo decidió mostrarse amable e intentar ser un poco civilizado... Pero todo eso se fue al diablo cuando Aya mostró una falsa modestia cuando él mencionó lo sucedido con Kou. Al principio la chica había estado demasiado alborotada comparándola con otras veces que se había escapado de un día de clases, pero antes de soltar toda la "_conversación_" que tuvo con Kou, ella y Kengo se mostraron de una manera sigilosa haciendo lo que al principio captó como preguntas casuales que indagaban demasiado bien el tema de Shirogane. Después la idiotez de su mismo amigo fue la que terminó por delatarlos _"¿Entonces sí funciono charlar con Kou-ni al respecto?"_…

No les gritó, no golpeó a Kengo, ni se molestó en fruncir el ceño y exigir explicaciones que Aya ya se estaba apresurando a soltar. Todo encajaba perfectamente, así que molesto se dio media vuelta, entro en su casa y cerró la puerta con seguro. Suspiró cansado tirando la chamarra sobre el perchero. Comprendia que fueran sus amigos y como tales tenían derecho a preocuparse, pero él también tenía derecho a mantener en privado sus ideas y ¿sentimientos?... No quería derrocharlos a cualquier persona, ni quería que lo trataran como un niño mimado que pide a gritos la atención de los demás. Es obvio que ante la necesidad de hacerlo lo haría, en el momento adecuado y con la persona adecuada… ¿la persona adecuada? Quizá a Master, fuera más sensato que a acudir a los otros tres que mueren por darle consejos y moldearlo de algún modo.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, amo Monochrome factor y ya era ahora de aportar algo al fandom…

Esta es una **interpretación** de los cinco pasos de la aceptación. Como ya vieron la historia tiene lugar después de la partida de Shirogane. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic, me imagine que solo indagaría en la vida y pensamientos de Akira, pero en la vida real no se puede pasar por estos pasos solo, si se pueden superar en soledad, pero ocupas un remolino de ideas y situaciones para obligarte a pasar de una a otra etapa sin estancarte en ninguna de ellas.

Es mi primer fanfic, y llevo dos capítulos escritos, cuando termine el tercero subiré el segundo y así, espero no tardar mucho pero continuare así, por qué me da miedo dejar un fic inconcluso por no tener un buen final... Je, prefiero tardarme…

…Revi?


	2. Ira

Al contrario de todas las ideas que alguna vez se formuló, su vida solo no era exactamente un sueño.

Antes de Shirogane, el desayuno, la comida y la cena estaban bien servidos en la soledad de su mesa. Durante esas horas, Akira desconocía el ruido de las personas, el aburrimiento que le provocaba la sociedad en general y obviamente, desconocía pláticas absurdas que poco a poco lo animaban a continuar en ellas. Después de él, el silencio le parecía lento, incomodo y lento. El sonido de la cuchara contra el plato hacía más ruido del necesario, el reloj frente a él en la pared tocaba un profundo tictac que lo ponía nervioso. No disfrutó más las horas de comida. Ante el más mínimo ruido producido en la calle o al pie de la puerta, giraba rápidamente esperando ver a una persona atravesar el umbral. Pero esa persona nunca entraba, y podía pasar minutos enteros observándola, esperando otra señal que le indicara que tenía que levantarse a abrir para dar por seguro que detrás de esa puerta no había nadie.

**Ira**

Le había tirado el vaso a Kou de la mano, le había gritado a todos en esa habitación, incluso a Master que solo intentaba calmarlo. El tono con el que le gritó a Aya había hecho que su garganta que ya ardía doliera, Kengo ni siquiera se había atrevido a intervenir. Había actuado como un verdadero imbécil y lo peor es que ni siquiera le importaba. Acababa de salir corriendo del bar Still. No se tomó la molestia de cerrar la puerta pero fue una fortuna que no la azotara.

Estaba harto de oírlos hablar de Shirogane.

En el bar un vaso roto empapado en whisky reposaba sobre el suelo. Pequeños cristales se habían liberado a lugares que los mismos en su diminuta existencia no llegarían a imaginar. Nadie se había movido de su lugar, nadie había dicho alguna palabra, Aya vacilaba entre romper el silencio y reñir o no a Kou por su insensatez, Kengo se debatía ante la idea de correr o no tras su amigo, que muy probablemente no quisiera hablar con nadie, pero cabía la posibilidad de que por lo menos necesitara soltar una o dos palabras y él no quería que si era el caso se las guardara. Shuichi tenía una pequeña expresión de dolor. El vaso no importaba, lo que le dolía era saber al pequeño castaño descontrolado por las palabras que el Rei había soltado. Un comentario tonto, algo dicho sin querer, o mejor dicho, sin intención de lastimar, pues a pesar de ser una probabilidad con la que todos estaban familiarizados, aquel muchacho la sentía como una ofensa que debía tomarse a pecho.

Había corrido directo a su casa para poder encontrarse solo, sus padres seguían fuera de la ciudad, así que no tuvo problema con llegar hecho un demonio, azotar la puerta, tirar la maseta de la entrada y subir a su cuarto corriendo sin detenerse a limpiar. Frustrado ahogó un grito a la vez que revolvía su cabello. Shirogane esto, Shirogane aquello, ya se había cansado de tener a ese sujeto siempre en la cabeza. Se había enojado tal vez por una tontería y ese malnacido tenía la culpa. Se tiró sobre la cama boca abajo jurándose que no volvería a pensar en él. Después de todo, Shirogane sabía lo que hacía, y preocuparse por el estaba de más, no había nada que pudiera hacer él estando ahí acostado intentando…-¡Imbécil bastardo!- Y ahí estaba de nuevo, pensando en él mientras intentaba olvidarlo. Un cojín fue a dar contra la pared y su respiración se volvió agitada de un momento a otro, como si su cuerpo reaccionara que había estado corriendo una distancia considerable desde el bar hasta su casa. Sentado sobre la cama miraba con rabia todo a su alrededor esperando ver algo que no hubiera visto ya cientos de veces, una mínima señal que el Shin hubiera dejado para indicar a donde iba o cuando pensaba regresar, algo simple que pudiera tirar sobre la mesa e hiciera indiscutible su punto de vista ante los demás. Pero como ya había sucedido anteriormente no encontró nada.

Hace unas semanas, tras la plática con Kou, el sentimiento de desasosiego había dado paso a una fuerte confusión que poco a poco acabaría con su paciencia, dejándolo listo para explotar en cuanto alguien se arriesgara a tocarlo.

_"Si Shirogane se encontraba en la irrealidad de sus ideas, significaba que en la realidad no lo hacía..."_ y ese fue el comentario que Kou lamentaría haber hecho. Todo hasta ese momento seguía pareciendo tan irreal como lo pareció en su principio, y siempre en esa irrealidad estaba ese sujeto que más que estar no estaba y lo dejaba ver como un idiota.

_"Pero Shirogane, no tenía la culpa de todo"_ decía una pequeña parte de él que quería calmarse, y quizá tenía razón.

Shirogane tendría sus propias razones para no haber vuelto y entonces él no lo daría por muerto. Al menos no hasta ver su cadáver de frente. Que si un Shin o un Rei jamás dejan su cuerpo pues son solo energía, pues está bien, si ese era el caso nunca lo daría por muerto. No era un traidor desgraciado que dejara atrás a sus amigos.

El timbre de la entrada empezó a ser tocado repetidas veces acompañado por los gritos de dos personas que lo llamaban con desesperación.

-¡Akira, abre la puerta!- ese era Kengo.

-¡Aki!- el otro era Kou.

Aprovechando no haber encendido la luz de la habitación se acercó a la ventana con demasiado sigilo para los ánimos que traía. Retiró un lado de la cortina y vio hacia la entrada donde se encontraban sus amigos. En medio de la poca luz que se colaba del alumbrado público a unas casas más allá, pudo distinguir tres figuras. Kengo, que seguía tocando el timbre como si eso sirviera de algo, tras él, Kou pisoteaba lo que le parecía la colilla de uno de sus cigarros, y pudo distinguir la silueta de Aya recargada al lado de uno de los muros de la entrada dándole la espalda a la casa. La adrenalina de hace unos momentos se había comenzado a templar, y comenzó a sentir algo de lastima hacia dos de ellos. El que Aya se mantuviera al margen demostraba que no sabía que más hacer o simplemente tenía miedo de verlo realmente enojado. Kengo a simple vista se veía normal, insistiendo con el estúpido aparato, pero conociéndolo estaba claro que ir a exigirle una explicación o tratar de enfrentarlo demandaba todo el valor que su amigo pudiera guardar. Miró a Kou detener las frenéticas acciones del rubio y distinguió a este hacer una expresión de impotencia. Akira se retiró de la ventana, caminando hacia atrás llegó al otro extremo de la habitación y se dejo deslizar hasta sentarse en el suelo. Tenerlos ahí afuera lo hacía sentir peor. Recargó su cabeza en ambos brazos y se dedicó unos momentos a solo respirar.

-¿Tú como Rei, no podrías entrar y hablar con él?

-… Tal vez podría pero…

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos solo de una vez?- Interrumpió la chica, ambos hombres voltearon sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir- Saben que quiere estar solo, porque no respetan eso y nos vamos- decía mientras se despegaba de la pared y giraba para empezar a caminar. Su tono era apagado y se veía que a su cuerpo le faltaban ánimos.

-¡Aya! ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Aya!- La giró, la chica no parecía tener ganas discutir, así que Kengo bajó el tono y habló intentando sonar tranquilo- Aya, Akira puede ser demasiado solitario, pero conozco a mi amigo, sé que es una persona y que en este momento necesita de alguien, al igual que cualquiera de nosotros en su lugar lo...

-De alguien Kengo, no de nosotros ¿entiendes?- Interrumpió. Kengo, que aun sostenía su muñeca calló por unos momentos haciendo sin querer más presión sobre esta.

-¡Nunca lo deje solo, y ahora no…!

-Ken, ella tiene razón- se metió el otro mientras avanzaba hacia él y lo separaba de ella.

-Kouni…

-... Podríamos volver mañana que se sienta mejor ¿Que dices?- Kengo apretó la boca sabiendo que cualquier cosa que diga o hiciera no hacía la opinión de los otros dos menos certera. Se zafó molesto de las manos que lo sostenían y tomó su dirección tras la de Aya, que cansada de oírlos se había ido apenas Kou le quitó a Kengo de encima.

Kou permaneció frente a la casa en penumbras que _"aparentemente"_ estaba vacía. Lejos de la seriedad que aparentaba, esa situación ya lo estaba cansando. De su bolsillos sacó un cigarro y un encendedor. Se puso a pensar en cómo sacaría a su joven rey de esa situación y si requeriría la ayuda de Master para esto, pero no quería meter a más personas de las ya involucradas, solo lo haría más pesado para Akira.

_-Que molestia- _pensó. Se colocó el cigarro en la boca y se dispuso a encenderlo. Tiró la primera bocanada de humo y se intentó relajar, pero de repente el cigarro cayó de entre sus dedos. Un escalofrió le había recorrido la espina dorsal. Giró hacia el lado contrario de la calle al que Kengo y Aya habían tomado. Una brisa demasiado suave y normalmente agradable se llevaba varias hojas en esa dirección. Pero algo había más allá, Kou lo sabía, súbitamente escuchó el ruido de algo afilado cortar el viento en la dirección contraria y volvió a girar. No podía ser, ambos extremos de la calle estaban completamente inmersos en la oscuridad, no se le hubiera hecho extraño pues aquellas cosas del alumbrado tenían sensor de movimiento y ahí no había nadie, pero la negrura era demasiada para ser algo normal ¿estaría empezando?. Se alertó de inmediato y sin poder evitarlo saltó la reja de la entrada frente a él, de un brinco llegó al balcón de la habitación de Akira y entró por la ventana. Nada.

-¿Aki?- de nuevo nada. Algo le decía que Akira no estaba en el resto de la casa, así que salió por donde había entrado y brincó hasta el suelo para llegar a este convertido en su forma Rei. La brisa aun no paraba y apuntaba solo en una dirección. Dio gracias de que Kengo y Aya se hubieran ido, y corrió hasta brincar el muro de casi tres metros que rodeaba la casa del chico-. Maldición, ¿justo ahora?-. Emprendió una carrera por la calle, adentrándose en la inusual oscuridad que ahora parecía estar extendiéndose.

Akira seguía recargado en la pared de su cuarto al cabo de un par de minutos. Cansado de esa posición decidió levantarse y asomarse de nuevo. Ahí se encontraba el grupo discutiendo, pero a su ventana solo llegaba el eco de los gritos o lo que sea que estuvieran intercambiando. Se retiró, tenía que salir a despejarse un rato. Si no podía encontrarse solo en su propia casa lo haría en otro lugar. Afortunadamente, había pasado demasiado tiempo solo en su casa como para conocerla de arriba abajo, también sus mañas y los trucos que de vez en cuando resultaban útiles. Sabía que el balcón de la habitación de sus padres tenía un contrapecho bastante amplio, lo suficiente como para poder colgarse de el, soltarse y aterrizar sobre las plantas de su madre. Tomó una sudadera limpia del closet pues no tenía idea de donde había dejado la suya, y salió rumbo al otro cuarto del segundo piso. Abrió con cuidado, entró y cerró la puerta. El cuarto de sus padres por lógica siempre fue el más grande. Este era solo iluminado por un tenue reflejo de la luz que la luna brindaba al exterior, así que la cama, el tocador, el tapete y el pequeño sillón se veían cubiertos con una capa azul platina, que los vestía como si fuera simple polvo.

El exterior en contraste con el interior se veía fabuloso, varias hojas que eran arrastradas por el viento bailaban en el aire frente a la ventana, pero Akira no prestaba atención a esto, su cabeza aun seguía indagando en cosas totalmente distintas. Avanzó hasta la puerta de cristal y la corrió para escabullirse al exterior. Llevó a cabo su plan con éxito y se encaminó al patio trasero, se colocó la chamarra, el gorro de la misma y corrió hasta el muro logrando elevarse un poco con los pies y tomar el extremo del este. La casa que avecinaba la parte trasera había estado desocupada desde hace años, así que no estaría invadiendo la privacidad de nadie. Orgulloso de su trabajo bien realizado, caminó tranquilo hasta la entrada del lugar, que era casi igual a la de su casa, solo que invertido, lleno de hiervas secas y con más espacio en el patio delantero que en el de atrás. Llegó a la salida y empujó la reja oxidada que por fortuna no hizo mucho ruido.

-¿Ahora que debería hacer? -se preguntó mirando a ambos lados. A su izquierda no había luz que lo iluminara y parecía estar muy oscuro, a su derecha estaba un poste de luz que titilaba pero aun le permitía ver algo del camino. Decidió tomar el camino de la derecha sin importarle que el aire golpeara su rostro un rato en lo que cambiaba de dirección. Metió las manos en la sudadera y empezó a caminar.

_"-Akira-kun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Mm._

_-¿Por qué vamos por esta dirección?_

_-Es simple, solo no quiero verles las caras._

_-Akira-kun, ellos son tus amigos"_

-Exacto… -Llegó hasta el fin de la zona residencial y tomó una ruta que estaba seguro lo llevaría a la costa.

_"-¿También empezaras tu con lo mismo?_

_-No si eso te molesta._

_-Entonces cierra la boca._

_-Hai…"_

Al cabo de media hora había llegado. Inhaló el aroma tan distinto que ofrecía el mar de la ciudad. Eso siempre había logrado sosegarle. Ese era siempre el lugar a donde iba cada que quería estar solo, sin celular, sin gente, sin compromisos, solo una sobra que prometía seguirlo en silencio, pero al fin y al cabo una sombra. Se tiró hacia atrás sobre el suelo de madera y miró la luna, se veía bastante pequeña pero aun así iluminaba lo suficiente.

Por un momento tuvo el impulso de cerrar los ojos.

_"-¿Puedo interrumpir?_

_-¿Ahora qué?_

_-Akira-kun, cuando tienes tu doppler puesto eres tan frágil como un humano, si te quedas aquí sin duda te resfriaras._

_-No te preocupes por eso Shirogane…_

_-Pero podrías no estar en condición para una pelea._

_-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Eres mi entrenador personal o algo así?_

_-Akira-kun, estaba bromeando, pero enserio me preocupo por tu salud"_

-No te preocupes… yo estaré bien -susurró contra la brisa mientras subía el zipper de su sudadera hasta el cuello aun sin abrir los ojos.

_"-¿Contento?_

_-Sí, así está mejor."_

Akira tiró sus brazos a ambos lados y cerró los ojos. No se preocupó por el frío, por la hora, por Kou, Aya o Kengo. Se dedicó a soltar suspiros que relajaran su cuerpo y disiparan su tensión, y a soñar despierto, recordando varias de las conversaciones que había mantenido con la sombra estando en ese lugar. No forzó su mente, una a una las oraciones en el orden correcto acudieron a su memoria, pintándole claro el escenario que tiempo atrás había vivido. Con ideas como esas, el sueño lo venció, después de la agitación de las últimas horas, su cuerpo y su mente no resistieron más que un par de minutos antes de dejarlo sumergir en un sueño frágil, pues la maravilla de su cuerpo humano aun era consciente del lugar donde se encontraba.

Kou avanzaba con buena velocidad hasta donde sea que ese sentimiento lo llevara. Fuera de la casa de Akira había sentido aquella sensación que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Shirogane, pero no era la escancia del mismo, y tampoco la sentía tan fuerte como cuando se trataba de algún otro Shin. Con algo de miedo a afrontar la realidad llegó hasta una fábrica abandonada. Entrar en ella no fue un problema y una vez en el interior se dedicó a observar y a sentir. Cerró los ojos al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Una corriente de aire frío emanaba de algún sitio y no era un simple corriente, era algo tan frío como el vaho que sale al soplar un hielo.

-Maldición -Saltó al barandal del segundo piso y recorrió el estrecho camino con prisa, al doblar a la izquierda se topo con lo que temía. Aquellos animales gigantes, más grandes que un hombre y oscuros se encontraban olfateando la zona y arrastrándose de un lado a otro, algunos peleaban entre si con las cuchillas que tenían por manos y otros salían indiscriminadamente por los diversos ventanales ahora rotos de la fábrica- Tks... Demonios-. No había más. Con valor estrelló su puño contra la ventana a su lado, las cabezas de todas esas criaturas giraron por inercia y empezaron a soltar sonidos repulsivos-. Síganme parásitos -, ordenó aun con pocos ánimos y saltó por la ventana. Inmediatamente hileras de montones de kokuchis se abalanzaron hacia las salidas con tal de seguir y destruir al Rei.

Mientras la fábrica se vaciaba, el agujero del que habían estado saliendo aquellos monstruos se expandía poco a poco, de una manera que era casi imposible de notar. Por el, las garras de más kokuchis se asomaban aferrándose de lo que podían para poder entrar al mundo de la luz.

La temperatura había tenido un descenso algo drástico, pero Akira seguía inmerso en el mundo del recuerdo en el que su cabeza lo había acunado. El frío se le hacía algo familiar a estas alturas y modificar la cómoda situación no se le antojaba en lo más mínimo. De repente empezó a sentir algo familiar, la sensación de un deja vú lo asalto. En su "recuerdo", había un silencio profundo, era tan grande que aun se podía percibir a través del sonido de las olas que ahora sonaba artificial, había algo extraño, como si el mar estuviera sonando solamente para distraerlo. Y el silencio persistía. La situación lo desespero, así que abrió los ojos y vio a Shirogane, a horcajadas sobre él con el palo de su bastón aprisionando su cuello sin llegar a tocarlo. No pudo negarlo, la escena le provocó miedo, los ojos de Shirogane no indicaba nada bueno pero su sonrisa era la misma, el viento soplaba tras de ambos y el cielo aun se pintaba con el atardecer.

-¿Te puedo dar una lección Akira-kun? -Akira no contestó, solo empezó a escuchar unos pasos acercarse– Nunca bajes la guardia, aun menos cuando creas que estas solo -El Shin se levantó de donde se encontraba y volvió su bastón a la forma correcta en que debería ser portado, pero era extraño, el bastón hacía más ruido de lo usual, era como si fuera un tubo de metal, no, no un tubo, un simple fierro sin un hueco en medio.

-¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? -Akira pareció poder salir del trance y formular su pregunta, el ruido de las olas había cesado. Ahora solo podía ver a Shirogane que veía a una dirección en la que por alguna razón, él no podía girar.

-El necesario para saber que bajaste la guardia -Shirogane levantó el bastón que cada vez hacia un ruido más estridente y entornó los ojos.

-Debiste avisarme -los pasos iban en aumento y ahora podían ser considerados como un galope, pero Akira no parecía tomarle importancia, con el miedo que aun sentía hacia el shin, solo podía concentrarse en él.

-No podía ¿Por qué no te has levantado? -La conversación cada vez perdía más el sentido, y el tono que usaba Shirogane parecía molesto.

-¿Qué debo hacer? -el galope parecía aumentar, ahora no parecía galope era como algo deslizándose, algo que arrastraba un par de metales con el y presa del frenesí- ¡¿Shirogane qué debo hacer?!

-Primero, despertar.

Y así lo hizo, con una sensación de miedo que el susto había dejado y la adrenalina expandiéndose desde su pecho. De forma brusca giró sobre su cuerpo y se levantó aun escuchando el deslizar de algo metálico acercarse, no era capaz de ver por dónde, y comprendiendo lo que pasaba. Salió corriendo en una dirección alterna buscando con la vista cualquier cosa que pudiera servir para defenderse.

Empezó a sentir el frío que había estado ignorando de forma súbita subirle por las piernas. Llegó a la calle más cercana a la playa sabiendo que aquel desesperado arrastrar de metales estaba más cerca de lo que podía suponer. La calle estaba vacía y esa era una fortuna, ahora no podía transformarse en shin y escapar de la vista de todos. El ruido aumentó el desenfreno y Akira supo que ya no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo. Giró dispuesto a enfrentar a ese animal de algún modo. Y lo vio. De entre varios arboles la criatura llegó zigzagueando desesperada por encontrarlo. Akira logró esquivarla y esta se arrastró unos metros más allá llegando a la otra acera. Se escucho un gruñido y el kokuchi giró y se acerco con la intención de atacarlo. Akira se sacó rápido la sudadera y enrollándola en sus manos detuvo su ataque dejando su cuchilla a varios centímetros de su hombro. Sí que eran fuertes, ahora lo recordaba. El animal, lanzando otro aullido alzó los brazos unos segundos, suficientes para que Akira se escabullera por debajo del mismo y pudiera quedar atrás, el animal lo empujó con la cola haciéndolo rodar varios metros. Sin darle tiempo de respirar, esa cosa corrió hacia su dirección intentando morderlo pero el chico pudo reaccionar rápido y cuando estaba a punto de atraparlo, toreo a aquella cosa y quedo colgando de su espalda con la sudadera aprisionando su cuello. El animal se agitó repetidamente intentando liberarse, pero Akira tenía demasiado enredadas las manos en las mangas como para llegar a zafarse. El kokuchi intentaba golpearlo contra algún árbol pero solo conseguía golpear sus hombros. Aun así esos golpes lastimaron uno de sus brazos haciéndolo lanzar un grito para después soltar una maldición. Al no encontrar el resultado deseado el kokuchi empezó a intentar acuchillarse la espalda, Akira trató de bajarse, si lo atravesaba a él estaría muerto. Pero fue algo tarde, una de las navajas del animal cortó su costado izquierdo.

-¡Haaag! -El kokuchi repitió el mismo movimiento pero Akira sin intención se resbaló un poco en el último momento, el resultado fue casi milagroso, a unos centímetros sobre el hombro de Akira el kokuchi se había enterrado a si mismo su propia cuchilla. El animal se retorció y su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse, y en un segundo se dispersó. Akira cayó sobre el pavimento golpeándose su brazo herido, lanzó un jadeo bastante fuerte y se llevo la otra mano a la zona- Shirogane -susurró, mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Recordando lo que había pasado en su segundo encuentro con aquellas criaturas, supuso que debía llegar donde Master lo antes posible, aun así se tomó unos segundos para recuperar aliento. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo en medio de la carretera, la visión debía ser patética.

No entendía ¿por qué ahora? ¿Acaso había alguien en la ciudad abriendo puertas hacia el otro mundo de nuevo? Mientras reflexionaba sobre esto logró sentarse, pero el dolor se desvió de forma más "eficiente" hacia aquella parte del tórax que el kokuchi había cortado.

-¡Ag…!- sentía no poder, intentó ponerse de pie, pero una punzada de dolor lo obligó a doblarse haciéndolo caer de rodillas lo cual también le dolió.–Tks… maldición…- Susurró con lo que le quedaba de aliento. Esto le iba a tomar un tiempo, así que ¿por qué no esperaba un rato y lo hacía bien?

* * *

¡Cha, cha, cha..!


	3. Negociación

**Negociación**

Decidió que esa terrible sensación se debía a la culpa de estar ahí sin hacer nada mientras que su compañero podía estar en peligro. Se aferró a esa idea, y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Shirogane siempre lo había salvado cuando se encontraba en peligro y era su turno de ir y hacer algo.

"_¿Te puedo dar una lección Akira-kun? ¿Por qué no te has levantado?"_ Aquella noche, de forma brusca sus ideas se habían visto interrumpidas y mientras pensaba ahora en esto, empezaba a encontrar un nuevo sentido a las palabras.

_"¿Qué debo hacer? ¡¿Shirogane qué debo hacer?!" _No sabía dónde estaba, todo estaba oscuro y pisadas sobre un piso hueco se dejaban escuchar más y más cerca recordándole lo sucedido. Alguien se acercaba y el estaba dormido.

_"Primero despertar"_ Y así lo hizo.

-¡Akira-kun!

-...Hu...

-Akira kun, que bueno que despiertas, estabas teniendo una pesadilla- Akira no reconoció la voz y sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la imagen que tenía enfrente.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién…?- Su propia voz le sonó desconocida, el lugar estaba a oscuras y la escasa luz que entraba por detrás solo dificultaba la visión.

-Soy Shuisui, estas en mi casa- Akira logró enfocar la vista y definitivamente encontró a Master frente a él con expresión de alivio.

-Master... –De pronto lo recordó todo, y de forma automática reaccionó- ¡Master! ¡Tiene que reunir a Kou y a los demás! ug...

-Por favor, no te esfuerces- Master intentó ayudar al chico a recostarse de nuevo, pero este se opuso deteniéndolo por los hombros.

-¡Master tiene que escucharme! ¡Apenas unas horas después de salir del bar me ataco un kokuchi!

-Akira-kun...

-¡No era uno normal como los que solíamos enfrentar, era algo más grande, eso significa que hay una fisura por algún lado y es…!

-Akira-kun…

-¡Entienda debemos ir con Kou, y encontrar a Kengo y A...!- Master le tapó la boca.

-Akira-kun- retiró su mano y Akira también bajo sus brazos-, ya lo sabemos, Kou también fue atacado.

-¡¿Kouni está herido?!

-Lo estaba, hice lo que pude con sus heridas, el resto le toca a él. Según entendí llegó hasta la fábrica abandonada y ahí encontró una ruptura.

-¿Lograron cerrarla?

-Sí, pero varios kokuchis entraron antes a este lado y también…

-¿También qué?

-También era una apertura muy grande, no solo entraron muchos kokuchis sino que…

-…Si no que también los más fuertes- interrumpió de nuevo a la vez que reflexionaba sobre lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que esto continuara como la última vez.

-Hai…

-Master, necesito ver a Kou.

-Él está descansando y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. –Master se levantó tomando varias cosas como vasos y toallas que se encontraban a su lado.

-Pero los kokuchi…

-Aya-san y Kengo-kun se están encargando de ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Akira kun, ellos aun tienen a Kuresame y Arsesta, la energía de esos aparatos no se fue junto con la tuya- explicó tranquilo.

-Tks…- ¿Y por qué él no lo sabía? Empezó a sentirse molesto de nuevo y mordió su labio para intentar calmarse, al fin y al cabo no había razones para molestarse.

-Por ahora será mejor que descanses- estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando se detuvo y dijo-. Sé que deseas con todo tu corazón ir a ayudarlos pero ahora eres un humano, no has despertado como Rei y no hay protección que sirva en estos casos ¿lo entiendes?

-Sí, Master- Respondió sin muchos ánimos. El hombre ciego se dirigió hasta la entrada.

-Tampoco te preocupes demasiado, estas cosas suelen pasar – Akira no dijo nada- muy bien, te dejare solo para que descanses, si necesitas algo por favor no dudes y avísame.

-Sí… gracias- Shisui le sonrió, se retiró de la habitación llevándose los objetos consigo y dejando a Akira en la habitación inundada en penumbra.

No podría descansar, estaba aun muy conmocionado como para volver a dormir. Siguió el sonido de los pasos de Master hasta que se perdieron en las escaleras que seguramente darían al bar. De repente una idea cruzó por su mente. Buscó con la vista una ventana y la encontró tras de sí. Se estiró para mover un poco la cortina, pero el dolor en su costado izquierdo lo hizo encogerse de nuevo ahogando su propio grito. Al parecer las heridas causadas por los kokuchi dolían más teniendo un cuerpo que era humano día y noche. Por mera curiosidad revisó la herida. Se quitó la sabana y levantó la camiseta, que por cierto no era suya, y vio un vendaje.

-¿Qué es esto?- ¿No se suponía que Master debía haber curado sus heridas? Pensó en quitarlo y asegurarse si había o no una herida debajo, pero prefirió dejarlo así, por el momento debía concentrarse. Agradecía estar vivo, poder descansar un rato y tener a Master cuidándolo, pero no podía quedarse quieto.

Esta vez con más cuidado giró el torso y estiro su brazo con intención de ver el exterior. Afuera el cielo estaba oscuro, lo que significaba que Master estaría atendiendo el bar en la parte de abajo. Así que si tenía cuidado podría ir y hablar con Kou.

Giró su cuerpo bajando los pies de la cama. Con dificultad se puso de pie, sintiendo todo el cuerpo entumido. Seguramente era por el frío de la calle en la que se había quedado acostado. Caminó lento hasta la puerta de entrada y la abrió rezando porque esta no hiciera mucho ruido. El pasillo afuera estaba oscuro y la única luz que llegaba venía de las escaleras. El castaño buscó con la mirada la que podría ser la otra habitación. Esperaba haber entendido bien y que Kou se encontrara ahí también en ese lugar. Había dos puertas más, una de ellas estaba frente a él, unos metros más allá de donde estaba la escalera, la otra se encontraba a su izquierda pasando un pasillo más largo. Optó por la segunda. La primera abarcaba un cubículo muy pequeño y muy probablemente sería el baño, ubicado estratégicamente junto a las escaleras para los clientes que lo requerían. Avanzó lento, en parte porque sentía el cuerpo extraño y en parte porque el piso era de madera y fácilmente Master podría subir a reñirlo, seguramente no lo devolvería a la habitación, pero quería evitar esa escena con él.

Llegó a la puerta y giró la perilla sin esperar una objeción. El cuarto estaba brevemente iluminado por la luz que llegaba de la calle. No empezaba a distinguir lo que había en el cuándo una voz lo llamo desde el fondo.

-¿Aki?

-Kouni ¿donde estas?- preguntó entrando a tientas.

-La luz está por ahí ¿por qué no la enciendes?

-Haría mucho ruido antes de llegar, no quiero que Master sepa que estoy aquí ¿y podrías por favor bajar la voz?

-Está bien- El cuarto de repente se ilumino, Kou desde su cama había jalado la cortina y ahora era todo el interior era más claro. Akira aliviado del temor de tirar algo y alertar a Master suspiró y avanzó hasta la esquina en la que la cama estaba colocada-. Siéntate –invitó amable el mayor recorriendo sus piernas para que tuviera más espacio, el menor acepto sin saber bien que era lo que venía a decir.

-Kouni…

-Te contaron sobre la apertura ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Hu… No te preocupes por eso, alguna vez tenía que suceder- respondió intentando contagiar al chico algo de buen ánimo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Eso es algo normal, no creas que la oscuridad no se puede expandir sola.

-Eso lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-No veo porque ahora y porque no atacaron antes… esos kokuchi, no eran como los que solíamos combatir eran...

-No lo son.

-¿He?

-Aki, hay un desnivel muy grande que se sigue estropeando por tener en poder a un solo rey de ambos lados. Además, puede ser una fisura que haya estado demasiado tiempo y nosotros hayamos bajado la guardia y haya estado expandiéndose los kokushi por lo tanto son…-Akira pareció sorprenderse un poco.

-¿Bajado la guardia?

-Sí, no hemos estado haciendo nada los últimos meses.

-Bueno sí...- Kou noto al chico extraño, como si tuviera algo guardado en él.

-Aki ¿qué fue lo que paso en el muelle?

-Bueno, un kokuchi me ataco.

-¿Solo uno?

-Sí. Lo pude escuchar cuando se acercaba y pude prepararme...

-¿En tu forma humana?- por alguna razón eso parecía animar a Kou

-Sí.

-¿Como lo hiciste?

-Me trepé en su espalda y se acuchillo a si mismo.-Kou rio- Shhh... ¡Baja la voz!- regaño en susurro- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? pude haber muerto...-Se cruzo de brazos y giró la cara con un puchero hacia otra dirección. Kou terminó de reír con las manos en la boca intentando no ser demasiado escandaloso.

-Lo siento Aki, lo siento. Pero imaginarte a ti asustado por un kokuchi es hilarante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó algo molesto, lo cual solo lo hacía más divertido para Kou.

-Eres el descendiente directo de los Rei, como crees que morirías por un simple ataque de kokuchi. Pero lo que me sorprende es que no hayas despertado o manifestado algún poder para salir de esa situación, eso es excelente, significa que tu forma humana aun es muy fuerte, no tuviste necesidad de volverte Rei- explicó de forma alegre, al parecer eso era buena noticia, pero el rostro de Akira solo pareció apagarse.

-Gracias Kouni, pero por alguna razón no lo siento así…

-Aki…

-Pero he venido a hablar de otra cosa.

-¿He? ¿Qué es?

-Antes de que empiece promete que no me interrumpirás si no es necesario...

-Lo juro.

-Y te pido que recuerdes ahora la posición en la que te encuentras- su tono y su mirada habían cambiado, Kou dejo de lado su actitud infantil y asintió serio.

-Se que los Shin pueden ir y venir de un mundo a otro, y por suposición un Rei también puede hacerlo- Kou afirmo- Kou, quiero ir al reino de las sombras y necesito que me transformes en Rei para eso- Kou no decía nada, solo lo miraba atento y sin parpadear, Akira no parecía flaquear en las palabras dichas así que supuso que en realidad se enfrentaba a la voluntad de su rey.

-Aki…

-¿Qué?

-Yo no puedo transformarte en Rei…

-¡No juegues conmigo Kou!- se levantó de la cama- ¡Aquel día dijiste a Shirogane que solo esperabas más tiempo para hacerlo, no me vengas con mentiras tu también!- Kou lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-No te estoy mintiendo, y admito que aquel día solo jodí a Shirogane pero Aki, yo soy una creación de Ryuko, tu pre-sesor, por eso yo debí haber muerto el día que él murió. Shirogane pensó que parte del poder de Ryuko quedo concentrado en mi y que yo podía volverte un Rei, pero la verdad es que no, no sé qué es lo que hizo Ryuko para mantenerme convida después de su muerte pero no soy capaz de convertirte en Rei. Solo un Rey de luz podría hacerlo pero sería inútil ya que no te acerca más de lo que estabas cuando eras un Shin a despertar como descendiente real. Serías un Rei más y eso en esta situación no nos sirve...

-¡Solo quiero ayudar! ¡No me importa si despierto o no de una vez!- Akira con un movimiento brusco quitó la mano de Kou de su muñeca.

-Es igual no puedo hacerte Rei…

-Tks…- Akira se tiro al colchón y ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

-Respecto a lo del mundo de la sombra lo lamento, no puedo llevar ahí a un humano si aun sigue siendo tu intención. Shirogane te lo dijo ya una vez, los kokushi de aquel lado no son como los que logran colarse aquí por pequeños agujeros, el que enfrentaste en la mansión de Haruka era uno pequeño, era un piojo en comparación...- De nuevo el silencio, Akira ya no lo miraba solo le fruncía el ceño a un punto muerto sobre el piso, a pesar de la oscuridad, Kou pudo distinguir que su mandíbula y puños temblaban–... pero si es tu orden, no dudare en complacerte e ir a buscarlo por mi cuen...

-No- dijo rápidamente-, no podría hacerte eso, incluso ese lugar era demasiado para Shirogane que estando enfermo igualaba tu fuerza… se que solo morirías fácilmente.

La seriedad del castaño mantuvo sus propias palabras al margen, Akira ya se había preocupado por Shirogane, por él, ahora sabía lo que venía…

-... Por ahora puedo cuidar a Aya y a Ken.

-Sí… Gracias por eso- Akira se levantó, al parecer no había nada más que decir-. Lamento haberte despertado.

-Descuida- Vio como el muchacho se alejaba sin energía hasta la puerta- Aki- llamó

-Mmm...

-Te preocupas por todos, y el que estés inquieto significa que serás un gran rey- Intentó consolar. Akira no supo que responder, lo apreciaba, enserio, pero no le quedaron ánimos para demostrarlo. Soltó un pequeño sonido y salió del cuarto olvidándose de ser sigiloso, de todos modos, el ruido en el piso de abajo era tal que seguramente cubriría cualquier minoría que se produjera ahí arriba.

El pasillo por el que estaba cruzando estaba oscuro pero ya no le importaba, llegó hasta la habitación en la que había despertado y se sentó en la cama.

Se sentía algo perdido, no podría hacer nada a menos que despertara como Rei por su cuenta sin tener que exponerse, pues estaba casi seguro de que Kou y los demás no lo dejarían enfrentar a los kokuchi en su estado actual. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto del piso, el cual ya distinguía mejor. A su lado algo llamó su atención, había un plato cubierto con una tapadera, por curiosidad la alzó y vio dentro algo de lo que parecía la cena, no distinguió bien que era pero no le importo. Tapó de nuevo el plato y se acostó en la cama dando la espalda al resto de la habitación. Tenía hambre, pero no ganas de comer, su garganta estaba seca y su cuerpo cansado. Se acobijo un poco y cerró los ojos.

-Shirogane… -susurró- ¿debo despertar? –,nada, el silencio en el cuarto persistió aun después de haber formulado su pregunta, ni su mente, ni su imaginación jugaron a los recuerdos con él. El resto de la noche paso así. El ruido abajo se calmo hasta ya entrada la madrugada, dando paso en la oscuridad a un silencio brusco y molesto, no uno que sería interrumpido normalmente por un susurro amable de una sombra de ojos azules seguido de un suave roce en forma de caricia, eso lo hacía más cruel.

Era un silencio abrazador, del que se vería librado solamente por un sonido violento o voces que a su parecer harían mucho ruido y lo alejarían emocionalmente de la situación. En pocas palabras, era el silencio que quedaba después de haber caído de nuevo al mundo real. Era muy frío y muy profundo, demasiado sensato, y muy realista.

* * *

Roxette- A thing about you, no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero me la pare muy a gusto oyéndola el fin de semana. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Capítulo 4

El mundo de las sombras siempre fue un lugar extraño, no tanto para él, que en repetidas ocasiones se vio con el deber de acompañar a su antiguo rey a aquel lugar para cumplir "x" tarea o asistir a "x" junta. Aun así aquel lugar era tan desigual al mundo en el que él había nacido, y era extraño.

No solo por eso, o porque sus paisajes fueran inversos a los de su ahora hogar, o porque aquellas criaturas de las sombras rondaban casi con descaro y sin cautela por los caminos que llevaban a cualquier lado, no. Había algo más que lo hacía sentir perdido en aquel sitio, y es que con el tiempo ese mundo consumía sus ánimos, energía y cualquier pizca de felicidad que llegara a contener. Aun que eso último se debiera a una causa diferente, no dejaba de asociarlo en un intento de descartar ese lugar de infernal. Ahí vivió la peor tragedia que en su temprana edad pudo presenciar, de ahí venían los peores traidores que jamás conoció y dejando de lado el pasado, ahí se encontraba de nuevo, intentando ahora hacer feliz a su nuevo rey, y hacerlo de esta forma no era grato.

Recordaba con perfección las cosas que había oído, entre ellas "_No_" y "_Morirías fácilmente_".

-Qué tontería -soltó divertido. Dudaba casi en totalidad del éxito de su pequeño plan, pero ahí se encontraba, arriesgando su vida para "salvar" a una de las personas en las cuales no confiaba y con diminutas ganas despreciaba (casi como a si mismo). Y todo por evitar que su pequeño "hermano" terminara perdido en medio de la desolación emocional. Kou saltaba de rama en rama entre el follaje de los árboles, compitiendo en una carrera contra el viento. Su ropa de Rei al parecer lo hacía demasiado llamativo para los kokuchis con los que se topaba, luchar con ellos era aun más difícil que en el mundo de la luz. Los malnacidos estaban en su madriguera y tenían al lado a sus jodidas "_madres_" de "diez metros" para protegerlos. Al menos eso pensaba Kou, que sintiéndose verdaderamente incomodo en aquel sitio, tenía que lidiar con kokuchis de verdad.

Giró en medio de un salto para rasgar con sus garras al bicho enorme que lo perseguía, el mismo después de retorcerse se desvaneció y el pelinegro quedó solo en el piso de lo que parecía un sendero. Reconoció el camino como las escaleras que ascendían al monte Fuji y sonrió ¿qué mejor sitio para empezar, que el último lugar en donde habían visto al Shin?

**Cap 4.**

Akira había despertado alrededor de las nueve. Para su sorpresa se encontró con que Master había preparado una ducha para él y una muda de su ropa se encontraba ahí.

-Kou salió temprano y volvió con ella -respondió.

-¿Salió?

-Sí, dijo que ayudaría a Aya-san y Kengo-kun. Creo que los relevará, tienen que tener energía para ir al colegio mañana.

-Hu... Master, mañana es domingo, ni Aya va a la escuela ese día -Master pareció sorprenderse un poco pero luego sonrió. Akira pensó algo incomodo que después de todo la vida de Master no era tan fácil como parecía.

-Akira-kun, parece que Kou no te lo dijo todo -estúpido Kou, había hablado con Master sobre su conversación nocturna-. Duraste inconsciente un día entero.

-¡¿Qué?! -Akira se sobresaltó y casi tiró el vaso. Master sonrió y con un trapo limpió el pequeño desastre que había quedado en la barra.

-Akira-kun, dime que enserio no lo sospechabas por el hambre que tenías.

-Bueno, la verdad no lo noté... -era cierto, había estado demasiado distraído como para hacerlo. Al llegar a casa tendría que revisar el teléfono y cerciorarse de que sus padres no lo hubieran estado buscando. De pronto cayó en cuenta de que si mal no entendía, sus amigos no habían parado desde la noche del viernes. Eso lo hizo sentirse inútil, pero no dijo nada.

-Akira-kun ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Shisui notando su silencio. Era admirable su modo de percibir las cosas, estados de ánimo, derrames en la mesa, y todo eso siendo ciego.

-No, digo sí, bueno no. Estoy algo confundido.

-¿Quisieras hablar de eso?

-No por ahora -respondió sincero.

-Entiendo -el castaño continuó con el desayuno que el bar tender le había preparado.

-Gracias.

Un día entero... eso jamás le había pasado, ahora que lo sabía sentía el estomago aun más vacío. Continuó en silencio comiendo lo más rápido posible sin ser un sucio. Al terminar dio las gracias a Master por todo y como el mayor se negó a su ayuda, se retiró.

El camino fue sorpresivamente corto. Una vez dentro pudo observar que la maseta que había tirado aquella noche seguía en el suelo. Dio un suspiro sintiendose algo tonto y fue directo al teléfono a revisar el buzón. Nada, ni una llamada. De algún modo agradecía el descuido de sus padres, pues no quería preocuparlos. Dejó la chaqueta que había recuperado del bar y se preparó para limpiar con un revoltijo de pensamientos enredándose más y más en su cabeza.

Por un lado se sentía responsable por el estado de sus amigos, sentía tener la culpa de tenerlos ahí y haberlos involucrado a pesar de no haber querido hacerlo. Y por otro lado, estaba empezando a aceptar la impotencia de no poder encontrar al shin. Desde un principio había entendido lo que implicaba el tiempo transcurrido, pero siempre lo rechazó, no quería ni pensar en eso, le molestaba. Pero ahora enfrentaban un nuevo problema. Terminó con el piso, la cocina y los muebles, subió hacia su cuarto, en silencio y con pesadez comenzó a arreglarlo. Sacudió el cojín y lo tiró sobre la mesita en el centro del cuarto, puso los libros en su lugar predestinado dentro del librero y tendió la cama. Después de esto y varias cosas más terminó y se sentó en el piso bajo la ventana.

Poniendo sus ideas en claro tenía que pensar en lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Kou y los chicos seguramente le prohibirían salir solo de su casa, al menos hasta que acabaran con los kokuchis que habían atravesado a este lado, eso sin mencionar la posibilidad de que no sea una sola fisura la que se hubiera permanecido abierta esa noche. Pero tenía un problema aun más grande.

Sabía que la oscuridad podía abrirse sola pero ¿qué tanta posibilidad había de que lo hiciera a tal magnitud y un de repente después de meses sin ningún ataque? Nunca estando el rey de los Shin llegó a pasar algo así, y Kou jamás había terminado tan lesionado como para tener que reposar.

Shirogane alguna vez dijo "_Los incidentes son proporcionales al desequilibrio del balance_", eso había dicho, una de las pocas veces que él preguntó algo y logró que el Shin contestara. Analizándolo, ahora el balance debía ser pésimo, por lo tanto las aperturas eran graves, pero el momento en el que conoció a Shirogane la oscuridad se rompía en menor escala por las manos de Ruru y Nanaya, lo cual significaba que alguien estaba abriendo agujeros, y no solo una persona, quizá Ruru y nuevos aliados.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello. Era bastante obvio ¿por qué Master y Kou se aferraban a mentirle también?

Con esa duda se quedó pensando entre si lo que había dicho Kou de no poder transformarlo era cierto o no. Miró a su alrededor, ¿cómo saberlo? Confiaba cien por ciento en su lealtad, y por eso dudaba.

Estaba seguro de que en cuanto tuviera los poderes de un rei iría corriendo al mundo de las sombras, y seguramente Kou lo sabía y por eso lo mantenía al margen. Que fastidio.

Posó sus manos al lado sobre el suelo, Shirogane solía hacer lo mismo cuando hablaban. Era extraño que sus guantes jamás resultaran sucios. Sonrió pensando en lo incomodo que resultaba estar ahí sentado y pensó que quizá Shirogane no jugaba cuando decía que prefería un hueco dentro de su cama.

Shirogane.

Habría podido jurar que la sombra aparecería antes de que algo malo llegara a pasarle. Había mantenido esa fe hasta hace no más de dos días.

Cerró los ojos, y recordó los sueños que había estado teniendo la noche en que fue atacado. Por unos momentos sintió como si la presencia de Shirogane fuera cierta. Desde el incidente en el monte Fuji no había vuelto a sentir la presencia de algún ser de las sombras. Quizá fue eso y los recientes acontecimientos con sus amigos lo que lo habían hecho llegar de forma tan clara a su imaginación. Tanto que por un instante, el calor reconfortante que desprendía Shirogane, aquella sensación que sentía estando junto a él, esa ya no incomoda invasión a su soledad, se sintieron reales. Por ese momento solamente.

-Lo siento –susurró, intentando recordar que nada de lo que iba a pasar, sería culpa suya o del shin.

* * *

-Aya, por favor, déjame descansar.

-Ahora no Kengo. Aguanta solo un poco más hasta que Kou aparezca.

-Solo faltan unos minutos para que llegue -renegó el rubio tirándose al suelo.

-Unos minutos en los que puedes salvar la vida de alguien ¡vamos! -ordenó Aya, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Huuu... -ante eso último Kengo no discutió. Se levantó y siguió a la chica.

-¡Chicos!

-¡Kouni! -Kengo giró feliz al escuchar la voz del rei, intentó abrazarlo pero el mismo lo paso de largo dejándolo ir hasta el suelo.

-¡Aya-chan! ¿Me extrañaste? -la chica gritó asustada, el hombre de lentes se había acercado hasta ella y la había tomado por la cintura.

-¡No, muévete animal! –Aya se defendió, a continuación su puño se estrelló contra su cara y Kou fue a dar contra el piso.

-Au... recibí un golpe muy fuerte...

-Kouni, no creo que debas molestarla, ha tenido un día pesado.

-Yo solo busco amor...

-¡Cállate! -Aya estaba enojada, con los brazos cruzados y con una especie de tic en la ceja- Dinos dónde estabas y porque nos pediste más tiempo ¡Master nos dijo que saliste temprano del bar! ¡¿Cuál es tu escusa?! -el pelinegro se levantó del suelo y sacudió su ropa mientras sonreía.

-Aya-chan, te pones fea si te enojas. Aun que no estaba con otra mujer si es lo que te preocupa –dijo en un tono coqueto y antes de que la chica gritara continuó-. De camino hacia acá hice una breve inspección. ¡Los felicito! Ni un solo kokuchi se les ha escapado.

-¡Gracias Ko...!

-¡Es una mentira! ¡Nada de lo que puedas haber estado haciendo pudo llevarte...!

-...Estaba en el reino de las sombras.

-¿Qué? -preguntaron ambos.

-Akira despertó.

-¿Akira? ¿Cómo está? -preguntó Kengo mostrándose realmente preocupado.

-Está bien. Master no pudo curar su herida usando solo sus poderes pero se recuperará pronto. Pasé hace un rato al bar y me dijo que ya había regresado a casa así que…

-No debería salir solo, aun hay muchos kokuchis sueltos y no sabemos donde puedan estar, además el esta despro…

-Deja el complejo de hermana Ken-chan.

-¡Voy enserio!

-Lo siento -puso un brazo en el hombro del rubio-, sé que te preocupas, y tienes razón, Akira no debería salir solo, pero debemos confiar un poco en él y en sus habilidades ocultas de rei...

-Kou, aun no nos has dicho que hacías en el mundo de las sombras -insistió Aya, sin un algún tipo de paciencia. Kou resopló cansado y se sobó la cabeza.

-Anoche Aki fue a verme a mi habitación, quería que lo transformara en rei para ir al mundo de las sombras y buscar a Shirogane –súbitamente las expresiones de ambos chicos mostraron una alterada sorpresa.

-¿¡Kou, no me digas que lo llevaste!?

-Por supuesto que no Ken, y tampoco lo transforme.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? -preguntó Aya.

-Honestamente no lo sé. Él piensa que no, así que no quiero que eso cambie, ni que hablen de esto con él ¿entienden porque verdad? -ambos chicos asintieron vacilantes pero después de todo era por el bien de Akira-. Al negarme a la petición de Akira o mentirle, estoy yendo contra la voluntad de mi rey. Hacerlo es traición. Por eso y porque quizá haya una última cosa que hacer por Aki, fui al mundo de las sombras y busqué a Shirogane.

-¿Y tú...? –inició Aya.

-No, ahí no había nada. Volveré de vez en cuando y continuaré desde distintos lugares.

-Pero Kou ¿donde buscaras?

-No lo sé, donde encuentre menos actividad de sombras supongo. Shirogane es un desterrado, no puede estar exhibiéndose por aquel mundo de forma simple -Kou sacó un cigarrillo de su saco y lo encendió, por un momento matizó el silencio que amargaba a ambos chicos

-Me gustaría ser como Akira, y mantener fe en que Shirogane-san vuelva con nosotros –comentó la chica. Fue un comentario leve que demostraba una vez más, lo orgullosa que estaba de la unión que Akira mantenía con su contra parte. Aya había comenzado a ver el lado bueno y humano del castaño solo cuando conoció al shin, para ella, el que Akira hubiera mostrado tantas facetas suyas después de haberlo conocido resultaba...

-Akira no tiene esa fe.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Akira tiene miedo de aceptar la verdad, si confiara en que Shirogane estuviera vivo no estaría desesperado por encontrarlo.

-¡Nosotros somos los que lo hemos obligado a esto! Si lo dejáramos en paz un momento el estaría…

-Estaría perdido si eso pasara –interrumpió-, sería un niño aferrado a una mentira.

-¿Y entonces por qué haces esto si ambos saben que es inútil?

-Ya lo dije, no quiero exponerlo al peligro, pero quiero verlo feliz. Y si aun hay una oportunidad, aunque sea mínima la tomaré.

-Akira -intervino Kengo con la voz cortada, deteniendo la seriedad que empezaba a formarse en aquella discusión-, enserio tiene esperanzas en que Shirogane-san regrese. Cualquiera tendría miedo en su lugar, pero él confía en Shirogane –Aya, afirmó secundando la opinión de su amigo rubio contra el mayor. Kou soltó el aire, no tenía sentido pararse a discutir los sentimientos y sentires de Akira y sin embargo no podía ninguno de los tres dejarlo de lado.

-Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Vayan a casa, tanto ustedes como Akira necesitan descansar, así que no gasten energía yendo a visitarlo ¿bien?

-Sí –contestaron de mala gana. Kou les dedicó una sonrisa y se alejó despidiéndose. De un momento a otro sus ropas cambiaron a monocromáticas, dio un salto llegando a un árbol y se perdió.

-Kengo, si quieres podemos...

-No, él tiene razón. Mejor vayamos a casa –Kengo sonreía, pero aun así parecía afligido. A Aya le dio ternura la fuerza y madurez que llegaba a demostrar de vez en cuando.

-Sí -respondió sonriendo de igual manera.

En el mundo de las sombras, una nueva fisura yacía abierta. En medio de un parque bastante concurrido pero desolado a esas horas, se encontraba un agujero de cinco metros de alto. El aire era pesado en ese lugar, y cualquier persona, sombra, shin o rei que estuviese cerca o por lo menos al rededor, sentiría rápidamente que algo no andaba bien. Que había algo inusual.

Afortunadamente eso no pasaba, ahí no había nadie, y nadie sentiría el desasosiego que producía la ruptura. O casi nadie. Un kokuchi que andaba por ahí pudo sentir cerca la presencia de la luz, y cumpliendo con sus instintos, se acerco rápidamente para atravesar hacia el otro lado. Presurosamente se aproximaba hacia la entrada cuando de repente se detuvo. Un par de segundos y su cuerpo se dejó caer hacia un lado desvaneciéndose antes de llegar al suelo.

El sujeto frente a la fisura que había enterrado la punta de su bastón en la boca del animal giró para solucionar su segundo problema. El agujero era grande, pero cerrarlo ya no representaba una gran lucha. Miró hacia el otro lado, difícilmente se podía distinguir algo pero siendo un shin descendiente de la realeza le fue fácil saber que había más allá. Sin querer sus ideas divagaron ante una oportunidad de cruzar y unos segundos vaciló ante lo que había venido a hacer.

Pero acomodando su sombrero y bajando la mirada se abstuvo de esos pensamientos y continuó.

Se acercó, colocó su mano enguantada en la grieta y después de unas palabras esta se cerró. El hombre de traje se puso de pie sosteniendo de nuevo su sombrero, y dando un suspiro dio la vuelta, continuando su camino hacia algún lugar desconocido en su usual revisión a aquellos sitios, donde el balance se hacía cada vez más inestable.

La culpa que sentía después de esos momentos, junto con la nostalgia que siempre llevaba consigo no le dejaban nunca un buen ánimo. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Acaso había otra forma de mantener a salvo a Akira y continuar?

* * *

¡Hola! Lamento el terrible retraso, pero aquí les dejo la continuación. No me disculpo* por haber tardado pero merecen saber mis motivos; escuela.

Igual no dejan revis así que no lloren :c

Wow estoy tan feliz con este final, quizá con esta nueva aparición comience el sazón del drama. Aclaro que este capitulo no es el capitulo de Depresión, es solo el Cap. 4 después si continua Depresión y Aceptación, claro quizá con mas capítulos como este entre ellos, y seguirá aun después de Aceptación.

*Es mentira, sí me disculpo. Sé lo feo que se siente que te dejen a medias con una historia, pero como lo prometí no la abandonare, ahora que esta terminando el semestre les aseguro que le dedicaré más tiempo y ganas, a este y a uno que otro One-shot.

Un saludo y muchísimas gracias por leer. Cualquier cosa, un comentario no te cuesta nada, son como dulces para mí (:


End file.
